Fake Flu
by alaskan-anime-girlie21
Summary: Hinata plays hooky to avoid humuliation, Sasuke is sent to watch over her but end up doing something else... Lemon. NO BAD REVIEWS!


Hey this was going to be a KibaHina but I was like "to hell it is!" lol So this is Fluke Flu.

* * *

~*~ Hinata P.O.V. ~*~

When I woke up that god forsaken morning I immediately wanted to stay asleep. The day before I had confessed to him... I confessed my feelings to Naruto.

He told me, "I am sorry Hinata, really I am but... I am still waiting for Sakura. But we can still be friends."

I still wanted more than that. I wanted to be loved. By my family, by my friends, by him... especially him. I wanted to love and be loved.

'I guess I have to get over it... eventually someone else will come," I thought about an hour of crying after it happened.

The worst part was that I over heard two people.

"Aw poor Hinata, I can not believe he said he was disgusted that she liked him."

"I know! That poor girl... she is the sweetest thing..."

I did not want to hear anymore and I ran home with tears in my eyes.

Remebering the previous days events made me start to sob. It hurt. I was like a hot knife cutting out my heart and then being stomped on... I cried for most of the morning. Then I realised I had to train... with Naruto's team... I did not want to go... I had to think of something.

_Knock, knock_

I knew it was Neji. I quickly put on my best sick face and thought of the most vial things I could think of. And it made my face pale.

"*cough, cough* Y-y-yes?" I said in my best groggy voice.

"Hinata-sama, you must get up! You have training today!" I heard him call to me though the door.

"Well N-neji-nii-san I am feeling a l-little under the weather today. *cough, cough*" I coughed.

"Oh well then I will inform your team at once Hinata-sama."

I then heard him leave.

I laid back in to my pillows sighing in relief. Good thing he did not open the door.

I really did not want to see Naruto-kun and everyone else when they all know i was rejected. I just couldn't.

So I just laid in my bed and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

~*~ Sasuke P.O.V. ~*~

I was at the training grounds waiting for everyone to show. I was the only one so far. I was bored.

"Uchiha."

I turned and saw Neji Hyuga. He was somewhat glaring at me.

"Hyuga, what do you want?"

"I came to inform that Hinata will not be joining you today, I will not be in town today and the Hyuga Compound will not be occupied, I need you to go watch her for the day."

"Why must I do that?"

"Because Sasuke, everyone else will treat her differently after what happened yesterday."

That was right. She confessed to that dumbass. He is still hanging on to Sakura, while Hinata hung on him. THEN he went aroung telling people how disgusting it was that the Hyuga failure like him. I wanted to punch him. Now I did not know Hinata well but I did know that she tried hard. Don't think I like her though. She studdered and was on the weak side, well atleast compared to me. She was also extreamly shy and awkward to be around. I did not think she was ugly though. She had a hidden sort of beauty to her. People did not really notice because Sakura and Ino were more noticeable. SHe also had a decent body underneath those baggy clothes.

But after the day before, people will be treating her differently.

I sighed, "Fine, I will go over there now then."

I started to walk to Hyuga house when I heard, "Hinata-sama said she was feeling ill today, so let her rest."

I kind of paused, 'Sick? She was fine yesterday.'

I brushed it aside. I walked to the Hyuga Compound. It was huge. Bigger than the Uchiha Compound. It was also kind of creepy. No one was there. So I had to some how find her room. I wandered around until I got a faint feel of chakra. I recognized it as hers. I followed it until I was right in front of her door. She was singing.

_I dont know where I'm going_

_But, I sure know where I've been_

_Hanging on the promises_

_In the songs of yesterday_

_And I've made up my mind_

_I aint wasting no more time_

_But here I go again_

_Here I go again._

I could here the sadness in her voice. It was so full of emotion. I slowly opened the door to here some more.

_Tho I keep searching for an answer_

_I never seem to find what I'm looking for_

_Oh lord, I pray_

_You give me the strength to carry on_

_Cos I know what it means_

_To walk along the lonly street of dreams_

I watched her as she sang. Her angelic voice was soothing. And I saw a tear roll slowly down her cheek.

_An here I go again on my own_

_An goin down the only road I've ever known_

_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_

_An I've made up my mind_

_I aint wasting no more time..._

Then a sudden thought came to mind. She was supposted to be sick. But here she was belting out in song and slightly swaying to her own music. She was not sick. I then decided that I was going to make her admit it.

I slowly backed out of the room and closed her door and did not make a sound. I then waited a few seconds and then rapped on the door very loudly. She stopped immediately, and I heard a plop and rustle of sheets. I could tell she was getting back in to character.

"*cough, cough* C-come in..." She said in a voice that if you heard at first you wouldn't think she could carry on a sentance, let alone belt out a song.

I walked right on in and by the shock on her face I was the very least person she thought to see come in her room.

"W-what are y-you doing here U-uchiha-san?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Neji wanted me to come and keep an eye on you today... since you are _sick."_

I put emphasis on the sick part. She paled as I did. I could tell she thought I was on to her but then I decided to act like I had no idea.

"Well I need to check your temperature I guess..." I said with a sigh.

* * *

~*~ Hinata P.O.V. ~*~

Sasuke Uchiha was going to be here, in my room, all day?!? I Was so worried that I did not even hear him say he needed to check my temperature.

I had my eyes closed. I was not even paying attention and then I felt something on my forehead. My eyes shot open and I saw his eyes on the same level as mine. His forehead on mine. I felt my face burn up. Well at leasted he would not think anything of it. I was suppost to be sick. I felt his breath on my face, his breath smelled like peppermints. I looked in to his eyes and saw two pools of a murky black. From a distance you would think that they were blank but up close I could see that they were far from blank, they were like blackholes sucking in your attention...

My breath hitched a bit, and I was taking short breaths. This guy was making me so nervous. Then he brought his forehead from mine and my forehead then felt cold... I felt a bit dissapointed that he removed himself from me.

"Well..." he said, "you seem to have a slight fever and a shortness in breath. I will go get you some medicine..."

I paled... Oh crap... I was not sick... taking meds when you arent sick is life threatening!

"N-No! I dont n-need them! I-i am fine!" I sputtered.

"Lay down I will be right back."

Then he left the room.

* * *

~*~ Sasuke P.O.V. ~*~

When I put my forehead down on hers I saw her eyes snap open. I knew she did not hear me. So she was alarmed, not knowing what I was doing. I saw her eyes study mine. I felt the sudden heat. SHe was emarrassed. I also heard her breath hitch. But I then was kind of lost in her pearl eyes. I felt my stomach do a filp. I was somewhat confused at that but did not let it show. I then snapped back in to reality. I took my forehead away as smoothly and quickly as possible. I saw the dissapointment on her face. I thought it was kind of cute.

"Well I am going to go get you some medicine." I said.

Her face paled and she said that she did not need it.

I then left the room. I pulled out some candy and then did a jutsu that made it look like meds. I then walked back in to the room and I saw the worry on her face.

"Here take this" I held it out to her.

"N-no I d-dont like m-medicine..." she shook her head.

"Look either you take it or I make you... your choice..." I warned.

"B-but-"

Then I chose for her with out thinking about it.

* * *

~*~ Hinata P.O.V. ~*~

Just as I was about to protest, I saw him stick the pill in his mouth and then he kissed me. He forced the pill in my mouth and I swallowed it... but he never removed his mouth. He was actually kissing me... and I was kissing back.

His tounge was roaming in my mouth and I was letting him. I closed my eyes and brought my arm up and around his neck and one of his hands was in my hair. This kiss was so addicting. But this was not my first kiss, but boy did I wish it was. My first kiss was with Kiba while training and it was an accident... well atleast that was what I was led to believe but I think Kiba set it up. But that kiss was not like this one. THis was better than what the books described.

I then heard him chuckle and break off the kiss. I opened my eyes and saw him smiling.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Hinata, I know you are not sick. You might as well admit it."

I felt my eyes row wide... that was the only reason why he kissed me... I felt the tears start to form. And I started to cry.

* * *

~*~ Sasuke P.O.V. ~*~

I kissed her. It was amazing. I have kissed alot of girls (by force)... and Nauto... ugh... but this kiss was explosive. It made my heart soar and I lost track of reality. But I remembered that she was supposed to be sick I might as well let her know I know that she isn't I chuckle and pull away. I look at her and I see perfection.

I told her I knew and then she starts to cry.

I panic. I have no idea why she is crying.

"Hinata! What is wrong? Why the hell are you crying?!?" I panic.

"Y-y-you only k-k-kissed me be-because y-y-y-y-you only k-k-kissed me to prove something!" She sobbed.

She was covering her face with her palms and she was sobbing. I could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. They were rolling around her hands.

I went up to her and removed her hands gently from her face. She looked up at me. Her eyes were reddish around the edges. The tears were making her face shine. She was beautiful. Her soft, gentle personality, her innocence. It was all beautiful. I have always known this. I have watched Hinata for the past few years, and I knew I loved these things. Yes, I never wanted to acknowledge them, but they were there. I loved her.

I leaned down and I kissed her, I put all my feeling in it. And to my surprise... she kissed me back.

The kiss was great. It was passionate and electrifying. I felt her arms go around my neck. She pulled me down to the bed until I was laying on top of her. The kiss started to get deeper and more passionate. My hand then started to roam. It the met with the edge of her shirt. Hinata then brought her arms up, telling me she wanted the shirt off. So I grabbed the hem and slid the shirt off. I looked down at her now showing chest and I saw that Hinata was not wearing a bra. Her breasts were large and at this point perky due to excitement. I looked at her stomach and saw scars, wounds of being a ninja. I went down and kissed each one. I heard her breathing get a little faster. I then moved up her torso. I kissed each breast and then slowly up her neck back to her lips.

She removed my shirt. I was suprised that she did. I then tugged down her pants. SHe assisted me. Once the pants were of I then worked at the panties. I was pulling them down and then Hinata moved my hand and tore the panties off... literally.

I smirked and kissed her then asked, "Are we impatient?"

She just scowled at me, which was very cute. It was like getting a kitten mad, and you can't take that serious. I kissed and I moved one of my hands to her lower region. I slid two fingers in to her and I heard her moan. I then moved them out then back in. I repeated the motion and got faster each time. He hips started to move with my hand in a rhythm. She was moaning and it got louder and louder as I got faster.

"You like that?" I asked

She just nodded her head and whimpered.

Few miutes later she said, "S-Sasuke! I'm... I-i-i'm coming!"

Then just after she said that she hit her climax. Her juices got all over my hand. I brought my hand up to my mouth and tasted her juices. It was salty, but in a good way.

I looked down at her and she was smiling. She then put her hand up to my cheek. The place where she touched me warmed up. SHe then brought up her face to mine and kissed me.

This kiss was different then the other two. This was sweet and full of meaning. It then got hotter and deeper. I then pulled off my pants and boxers.

I positioned my self at her opening and I pulled away from the kiss.

"Hinata, do you want to. It is fine if you don't." I asked.

She looked at me and then said, "Yes, I want to. I want you to be my first."

I bent down and kissed her then put my hand in hers and I swiftly pushed my length in. I heard her gasp. I kissed forehead and whispered it was alright. I then started a rhythm. It started out slow but then got faster. I was moaning and panting. I whispered her name. She did the same. The heat of our bodies and the moans escaping our mouths told me that this was right. Me being with her was right. I was on the edge and so was she. I went as fast as I could.

At the end I yelled, "HINATA!" as I hit my climax. I still went until she came, in which she screamed, "S-SASUKE!"

I fell atop of her. Panting. I slide off of her and I had my face facing her. We were sweating and panting but both had a genuine smile. SHe faced me and we laid there for what seemed like scooted over to me till she was half an inch away, and whispered, "I h-have a confession... I-i stayed h-home to avoid h-humiliation, I was g-getting over l-l-love but I e-ended up f-falling for y-you..."

I smiled and said, "I am glad you faked the flu."


End file.
